Denwa Matteimasu
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Kokuhaku Kinenbi 2nd single (2000) |Next = This is Unmei 4th single (2001) }} Denwa Matteimasu ' (電話待っています; ''Waiting For Your Call) is the third single by Melon Kinenbi. Its highest position on the Oricon weekly chart was #53 selling 6,910 copies. Denwa Matteimasu was used as the ending theme to Idol wo Sagase! Tracklist #Denwa Matteimasu #Mou Matemasen! (もう 待てませ〜ん!; I Can’t Wait Anymoree!) #Denwa Matteimasu (Instrumental) Featured Members *Saito Hitomi *Murata Megumi *Otani Masae *Shibata Ayumi Single Information ;Denwa Matteimasu *Lyrics, Composition, and Chorus: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Funayama Motoki *Music Video: Kawatani Hideo (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) ;Mou Matenmasen! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takahashi Yuichi TV Performances *2001.03.04 TX: Hello! Morning *2001.03.10 NHK: POPJAM Concert Performances ;Denwa Matteimasu *Hello! Project Dai Undoukai *Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21seiki *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ - Otani Masae *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Nippon Seinen kan Kouen '2005 Revue & Concert "Murata-sa~n, Gokii?" - Shibata Ayumi *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 'MEL-ON TARGET' *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu ｢100% Melon Juice｣ *Melon Kinenbi COUNTDOWN LIVE 2007-2008 '100 Percent Melon Juice' ;Mou Mattemasen! *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ Trivia * The first press of the single came with a postcard to apply to the campaign "Anata no Kinenbi ni Denwa Shimasu" (I’ll Call You on Your Anniversary). Comments '''Tsunku’s comments about the single: "It’s hard to believe but this is Melon Kinenbi’s 3 single already. Since its debut, the group has gained experiences through Hello! Project’s concerts as well as Morning Musume’s tour. I would say it is a rare opportunity for a newly debuted group to be able to do so much in just one year. Maybe those experiences made them grow up in a variety of ways. '' ''As I was brainstorming their next song, my first idea came up, which was to create something with really bitter melody. I knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but the girls sung the song with ease while they were only given a limited amount of recording session. I think they did well considering the time limit. Next, in regards to the lyrics, I wanted to write about a girl who was around the same age as them. My first task was to select the right vocabularies. Eventually, I selected the right theme word, “Phone Call”. Just like everyone has its own way of holding a phone, girls showed their own unique singing techniques, which was quite interesting for me. I think they were able to do so because they could understand the song in their own uniquely individual way. '' ''Some style was a bit different from what I had in mind, but I heard how interesting the voice was, and Ithought, “Hey, this is also nice too.” I think this is how Melon Kinenbi’s originality was born. '' ''The rhythm carries a strong melody, which makes you want to dance. Shibata sings, followed by Otani. Two girls’ voices are then surrounded by everyone’s chorus including Saito and Murata. I think this is the appeal of Melon Kinenbi that is going to be loved by many people in Japan. My favorite ritual after a recording session is to come home to my room and repeatedly listen to what I have recorded on the same day while enjoying ice cold beer. I discovered “Denwa Matteimasu” is a great song when you are feeling a little tipsy. I hope you get to experience the similar great feelings when listening to this song." External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Denwa Matteimasu, Mou Matemasen! Category:2001 Singles Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up